


Glad You Came

by ChelRae94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I had too much fun with this, M/M, Slice of Life, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelRae94/pseuds/ChelRae94
Summary: 60 wants to help babysit for his crush, and it's only slightly more than he bargained for.





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission fic for @zombly1 on Twitter! I had so much fun writing this, it's just teeth rottingly sweet and fluffy, so please enjoy!

60 wasn’t sure how he got here, bathing a squirming toddler in a tub all alone, but he knew how it had started.

A couple months back, 60 had stepped into the DPD for the first time after deviating, and it had been...rough at first. But with Connor and Nines to help him, he was integrating smoothly. He was mostly on desk duty for the time being, helping officers with paperwork and going through open cases for anything any of the officers might have missed.

He didn’t put too much effort into making friendships other than Nines and Connor, trying to focus on work. It was just easier for him. Which meant pouring hours and hours into going over even the tiniest of details in every case he could get his hands gone. And that meant working late into the evenings.

Connor stayed with Hank and Nines stayed with Gavin, while 60 usually stayed at the precinct. He was always working anyway, so it made the most sense to him that he would just hang out. It also didn’t hurt that Officer Miller was usually around at night.

Chris was the first human other than Hank or Gavin who treated 60 like an actual living being. They didn’t talk often, but 60 was crushing on him hard. They had chatted a few times at night, and he actually made 60 laugh and smile, things he was still getting used to doing. And they felt...nice. Chris felt nice. His soft laughter, the light brush of fingers when he handed 60 a mug for thirium, the way his smile was a bit crooked, the-

60 was jolted from his thoughts by a soft voice. He blinked and looked over at Chris, who was standing next to his desk with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, 60, how’s your night going?”

60 swallowed a lump in his throat that he knew wasn’t there, finally giving a soft smile. “Hello, Officer Miller, my night is going by very uneventfully. How about yours?”

“Please, you can call me Chris. And it’s pretty boring for me too,” he chuckled. “I was wondering if I could ask you something…”

“Oh, really?” He perked up, actually smiling. “Of course, Chris, anything.” Was Chris going to ask him out?

Chris smiled wider. “I have plans tomorrow night, and Connor said you were off work tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d be alright watching Damien for me?”

60 hid his disappointment well. Plans. It was most likely a date. Chris and his wife had split before the baby was born, and he had sole custody. “Oh, well, I’ve never done that before, cared for a child…”

Chris smiled. “It’s easy. I’ll only be gone for a couple hours, I’ll make sure he eats before you get there, I would just need someone to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble and that he gets into bed. But if you’re uncomfortable, I could ask someone else.”

60 wasn’t sure. If that was all he needed, then...then maybe he could help. He looked up at him, seeing the eagerness in his eyes. He just couldn’t say no. “Yes, Chris, I could help you. What time would you need me to come over?”

“Oh 60, that’s great! This helps me out a lot. Would you be able to come over around 7:30?”

“Of course, that works for me,” 60 smiled again. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for saying yes.” Chris smiled shyly, then moved back to his desk.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

 

*****

 

60 took a deep breath as he knocked on Chris’ door, his thirium pump pounding wildly as the door opened.

“60!” Chris beamed, standing aside so the android could come in. “Thank you again for coming on a somewhat short notice. Damien has already had dinner, and he’s just watching some cartoons. He’ll probably get sleepy soon, and he just needs to brush his teeth before bed.”

60 could barely focus. Chris was wearing nice dress pants and a light green button up with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. 60 had never seen him in casual clothes, and he looked absolutely beautiful. And it didn’t help that he was wearing nice cologne, making 60 blush. “What? Oh, yes! I’ll make sure he gets to bed safely.”

Chris chuckled. “Thanks, 60. You have my phone number just in case, and I should be home by 9:30.”

“Of course! Again, I’m glad you trust me. Have a fun night, Chris.” He took off his jacket and hung it up as Chris left, then went to sit on the couch next to Damien on the couch. “Hello, Damien, I’m 60,” he smiled softly.

Damien smiled, the toddler pointing at the tv. “Bubble Guppies!”

60 blinked and looked over, smiling at the talking fish on screen. They were in some skit where they were looking for safari animals. It was ridiculous, but Damien was enjoying it, so 60 wasn’t about to ruin his fun. They sat and watched the tv for awhile, when Damien toddled off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 60 quickly got up to follow him.

“Damien! Is there something I can get for you?”

“Hungry!” Damien was struggling to open the fridge, little grunts coming from him as he tried to pull it open. 60 bit his lip. Chris didn’t say to feed him again, but a snack wouldn’t hurt, right? If the child was hungry, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to give him a small something. “Okay, Damien, let’s...let’s see what we can get for you…”

60 opened up the fridge, looking for child friendly things. There were some carrot sticks, that was healthy. Also some apples and oranges, he could certainly cut one of those up. As 60 was looking and scanning for options, Damien reached around the android’s legs and quickly grabbed a pudding cup.

“Damien, wait!” He tried to follow him, but he underestimated the toddler’s speed. It also didn’t help that he had disappeared into one of the rooms, and he didn’t know where he was hiding.

It took him a couple minutes, but he finally found the child hiding in his closet, chocolate pudding smeared all over his body and clothes. “Oh, this isn’t good,” 60 murmured to himself.

He let Damien finish the pudding cup, then threw it away before taking the toddler into the bathroom. It would be easier to just bathe him. He took his dirty clothes and put them in the sink, then ran some bath water with bubble bath that he found.

He had double checked the temperature to make sure it was suitable for a child, then turned to Damien, who was fussing a bit and seemed to want nothing to do with the bath.

“No, don’t wanna!,” he whined, trying to squirm away as 60 picked him up. 60 had more strength, so it wasn’t hard to get the toddler into the bathwater, but it was hard to get him to keep still. “Damien, I just have to clean you off, okay? Then I can read you a story and-” he was cut off by Damien giving a large splash, all but soaking 60’s shirt and sending water and bubbles on to the floor. Oh god, he had overfilled the tub.

He grabbed the little bath pouf that had the small frog attached, trying to clean Damien off while he was splashed repeatedly. “Oh Damien, I-I just want to clean you up before your father returns.”

“Hmm, it’s a little late for that.” A soft chuckle came from behind 60, making the android jump and Damien splash again.

“Daddy! Daddy, I hadda pudding!”

Chris chuckled and walked in further, sitting on the closed toilet next to the tub. “Yeah? It’s alright, 60, I’ve got it from here.” He handed 60 a towel and got down on his knees to finish bathing his son.

60 blushed, moving out to the living room to let them finish up, not wanting to sit down anywhere with his wet shirt. After a few minutes, Chris came out with one of his own sweatshirts. “Here, something dry you can wear.”

60 took the sweatshirt and took his wet shirt off, and he was surprised when Chris took it. “I’ll throw this in the wash for you, go ahead and put the sweatshirt on.” 60 watched as Chris walked away, and he put the sweatshirt on with a small smile. It smelled like him, and he cuddled into it a little bit. He was surprised that Chris didn’t seem mad, considering he didn’t have Damien in bed.

As Chris walked back out, 60 blushed. “Chris, I’m so sorry about tonight. I-I tried to be a good babysitter, but I underestimated how fast he would be, and I didn’t know what else to-”

“Hey, hey...60,” Chris chuckled. “60, it’s all okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

60 blinked and looked at him. “What? But...but you asked me to have him in bed and he got all messy and…”

“And that’s just how toddlers work! I promise you didn’t do anything wrong. Damien had fun, he even asked if you could tuck him in.”

60’s artificial breath hitched, and he couldn’t stop a big smile. “He did?”

“He did. I’ll go in with you.”

60 beamed and got up to move into Damien’s room, where the little boy smiled up at him from the bed.

“60! Come say goodnight?”

60 felt a strange sensation inside, and he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, I came to say goodnight. You had fun today?”

“Yeah! You’re silly! You come back?”

60 blushed and turned to look at Chris, who was leaning against the doorframe, then turned back to the child. “I’m not sure, Damien, but I’d like to.” He smiled and ran a gentle hair through the toddler’s hair. “Good night, and sweet dreams.”

Chris gently pushed himself off the doorframe, moving over and leaning down to press a soft kiss to Damien’s forehead. “Good night, pumpkin. Sleep tight.” He stood back up and led 60 out of the room, leaving Damien’s door cracked as they made their way back to the living room.

This was all new to 60, and he wasn’t sure what to say. “So...how did your date go?”

“Oh, it wasn’t a date. I was taking my sister out for her birthday. It was a real fancy place, so I couldn’t bring Damien, as much as I wanted to.”

60 visibly perked up, his eyes widening a bit. “What? It wasn’t a date?” He backtracked, a blue blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to reel his excitement back in. “I mean...I’m really glad you had a good night.”

Chris chuckled and sat down on the couch. “I’m not one for the whole...dating scene. It’s not my style. It’s even harder when you’ve got a kid, you know?” He gave a small sigh and leaned back into the couch. “I mean...what about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

“No,” he said softly, sitting down on the couch as well and letting his hands sit in his lap. “I haven’t really had much time to...think about that sort of thing.”

“That’s too bad,” Chris hummed, sitting back up to smile sweetly at the android. “Is there...I mean, do you have anyone that you’ve maybe had your eye on?”

60 blushes a soft blue and looks down at his lap. “Well, I…” He can’t tell him. He just can’t. “I don’t know.”

“Oh well…” Chris takes a deep breath and looks over at the RK model shyly. “I was sort of hoping I could ask you out, if...if there’s no one you’ve got your eye on.”

60 freezes. Chris just...asked him out. He looked over at him and blinked. “Chris, you mean it?”

“Yeah, 60, I’ve been wanting to ask you for a couple weeks now.” He smiled adoringly and took 60’s hand to give it a soft squeeze. “And...I’ve been wanting to kiss you for just as long.”

A small shiver runs up 60’s spine as his cheeks get impossibly bluer. “I’d...I’d really like that. I’ve wanted it too. I’ve never done it before, I hope that doesn’t bother you…” A soft hand comes up to gently cup 60’s cheek and he leans into the touch with a smile.

And then there’s soft lips pressing against his own, and a spark running through him as his thirium pump starts to go wild. It’s so soft and nice and 60’s head is spinning when Chris finally pulls away to smile at him.

“Was that okay?”

60 could only smile and curl into Chris’ chest. “It was perfect.”


End file.
